


two halves of (my) whole (heart)

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Logan half laughs half moans, ‘n he gives Scott another damn good kiss ‘fore he pulls back ‘n says, “Then why the hell aren’t we naked?”
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	two halves of (my) whole (heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



Logan can’t stop himself from reachin’ out, not when Jean is  _ right there, _ fuckin’ alive after  _ decades _ ‘a her bein’ gone. He doesn’t even think to stop himself, not after missin’ her for so long ‘n finally gettin’ her back, and—

Scott grabs his wrist, squeezes real tight, so Logan moves to cup his face ‘stead. God, they’re both fuckin’ alive. Logan’s eyes burn, his throat hurts, his heart is fuckin’ racin’. An entire lifetime mournin’ two people he loved in secret, to people he wanted more than he’d ever known he could want someone, ‘n their back. 

Fuckin’ hell. It doesn’t feel real. 

He can’t stop himself from runnin’ his thumb over Scott’s cheek, feelin’ the rough prick ‘a his stubble ‘gainst his finger. Fuckin’ hell, he’s so gorgeous. Logan’s always wondered what his eyes looked like ‘fore the accident, but he’s gorgeous as is, ‘n he finds himself gettin’ lost in the deep red ‘a his mutation reflected off ‘a his glasses. 

“Logan—” Scott says, and dammit, he sounds like just like he always did. Logan’d nearly forgotten what he’d sounded like, after so goddamn long, ‘n he can’t stop the tear from slippin’ outta his eye even if Scott’s lookin’ at him like he’s some kinda freak. 

_ Fuck, they’re back. _

Jean’s fingers are cool ‘gaisnt his cheek. When he manages to pull his eyes away from Scott’s face, her eyes are lookin’ straight into his mind. He doesn’t care, and he opens his mind right up to the touch ‘a her thoughts, grinnin’ when she gasps as he welcomes her in. Her eyes flutter shut, ‘n she fuckin’ gorgeous, too, sharp features and stunnin’ eyes ‘n bright red hair. She looks like his personal wet dream wrapped up in her little red dress, and really, Scott’s lookin’ just as good in his prep-boy clothes. 

Well, he’s definitely got a type. 

After an endless moment, she pulls away ‘n the familiar touch ‘a her in his mind recedes. He barely stops himself from reachin’ out in panic, ‘n she tucks a strand ‘a his hair behind his ear gently. Her voice is real gentle when she says, “Come find us once you’ve spoken with the professor, alright?”

Logan nods, looks from her to Scott, ‘n watches as his whole heart walks outta the room. 

* * *

He makes a few stops ‘fore he goes searchin’ for his heart. It feels unbelievable: that they’re back, that they’re still alive, that he has another fuckin’ chance at telling ‘em how he feels. Chuck had told him some ‘a the shit that’d happened over the years, but it’d been a lot to take in, with all the goddamn changes to the fuckin’ timeline caused by changin’ one little thing, ‘n Logan hadn’t been real patient. Obviously, Chuck’d been able to tell, ‘cause he hadn’t kept Logan too long before wishin’ him luck. 

He can catch up on everythin’ that was different  _ after _ he takes his chances with the loves of his life. 

Grumblin’ to himself ‘bout meddlin’ telepaths—Chuck hadn’t been real subtle ‘bout wishin’ him luck ‘fore he left—Logan swings by the front garden ‘n makes good use ‘a havin’ his metal claws back, then stops in the kitchen and searches through the fridges till he finds what he’s lookin’ for. He doesn’t have the time to bake, not when his heart is racin’ fast ‘nough that the only thing keepin’ it from givin’ out is his healin’. 

Logan’s hands are sweatin’ by the time he gets up to Scott ‘n Jean’s room. It really is just down the hall from his, in a wing without any students. He takes a moment considerin’ enterin’ his room ‘n seein’ what it looks like, but he’s too nervous ‘bout what he’s plannin’. Logan feels wrong-footed, like he’s been plucked outta time ‘n placed somewhere he don’t recognize. It sure as hell ain’t a new feelin’ for him, so he goes with it just like he always has, seein’ as that’s exactly what’s happened. 

He ain’t lettin’ himself panic. 

He forces himself to think ‘a how Scott’s skin had felt under his hand ‘n Jean’s brush through his mind, ‘n remind himself that they really are alive. He really came back. He has a second fuckin’ chance. He can’t waste it, not after losin’ ‘em once before. Logan knows what it feels like to live without ‘em, he can’t go through that again. 

_ Fuck, _ he thinks, with a great fuckin’ deal ‘a feelin’. This is harder than he thought it’d be. Logan likes to think there’d been somethin’ there before, somethin’ between the three ‘a ‘em. But then Scott’d been killed ‘n Jean’d gone off the rails, ‘n Logan’d had to tear the remanin’ half ‘a his heart outta his goddamn chest. 

‘Fore Logan can grow a pair ‘a balls ‘n open the fuckin’ door, Scott’s pullin’ it open and lookin’ at him real unimpressed. Logan makes a noise from somewhere real deep in his chest, ‘n he sucks in a gaspin’ breath through his nose, lettin’ Scott’s scent wash over him ‘n fill his senses. Fuckin’ hell, seein’ him hurts  _ so  _ good. 

“Are you just going to stand out there?” Scott asks, openin’ the door a bit wider. Huh. Logan wonders what the hell Jean told him for Scott to be lettin’ him into their room, ‘n he wonders if he wants to know. 

“Was gonna knock, jackass,” he says, unable to keep the insult outta his mouth. Scott smirks at him, real fuckin’ pretty like, so he’s obviously not to beat up ‘bout it. Which is good, ‘cause much as Logan loves him, he doesn’t know how  _ not _ to insult him. 

“You got Jean flowers, Logan?” Scott asks with a brow raised behind his sunglasses and a dick tone ‘a voice. Like Logan doesn’t know  _ his  _ girl, the girl he was warned to stay away from in ‘nother life ‘n fell in love with anyway. Then went ‘n fell in love with the fucker that’d warned him off in the first place. Fuck that. 

Logan sends him a look ‘n says, “The flowers are for  _ you, _ asshat. The cake’s for Jean, dumbass.”

“Logan—” Scott starts, ‘n there’s somethin’ in his voice that Logan can’t take. He can’t take rejection, not now, not after finally gettin’ ‘em back. They’re all he fuckin’ wants. 

“You two were dead,” he manages to choke outta his dry throat, the words burnin’ like acid off ‘a his tongue, ‘n the flowers ‘n cake float right outta his arms so Jean can step into them without another moment ‘a waitin’.

Her fingers are cool against his jaw, ‘n he loses himself in her eyes as he does his best not to start cryin’ like a fucking dumbass. He doesn’t manage it all that well, ‘n the first tear spills over when Scott steps up ‘n puts a hand on each ‘a their backs.  _ Fuck, _ Logan things, droppin’ his head forward onto Jean’s shoulder as he starts to cry for real, sobbin’ his goddamn eyes out as she loops her arms ‘round his neck ‘n holds his head to her. 

Scott steps up even closer, wrappin’ ‘em both in his arms ‘n tuggin’ ‘nough that they're both sorta leanin’ ‘gainst his chest. He’s taller than ‘em both, which Logan likes a whole lot, ‘n he manages to get an arm ‘round his waist as well, ‘n he lets himself cry for all the time he didn’t get to have with ‘em, for the years he spent mournin’ two people he loved more than anythin’ he ever could’ve thought possible. 

“It’s alright, Logan,” Jean tells him, ‘n she sounds like she means it for a whole more than just him cryin’. He doesn’t know what it means and doesn’t feel ready to face it. 

“I love you,” he says hoarsely, holdin’ onto ‘em both case they leave, case they disappear ‘n this is all just some fucking up dream. He couldn’t handle that. ‘Fore he can say anything else, Scott’s tensin’ in his arm.

“Right here, man,” Scott mutters, ‘n his arm drops from Logan’s back. 

Logan doesn’t let him move back, fistin’ his hand into his preppy sweater vest and tuggin’ him in real close, tiltin’ his head up even though he’s still fuckin’ cryin’ so he can brush their lips together as he says, “I was talkin’ to both ‘a ya, dumbass.”

Scott takes a shudderin’ breath, tippin’ his head forward so their foreheads are restin’ together. One ‘a Jean’s arms moves from ‘round his neck, ‘n Logan opens his eyes wide ‘nough to see that she’s cuppin’ the back ‘a Scott’s neck with it, meanin’ they’re all huggin’ each other. Logan kisses him again, catching Scott’s bottom lip with his own ‘n pressin’ their bodies together. 

“Hey now, don’t forget about me,” Jean teases, her fingers gentle as they scratch the back ‘a his neck. He shivers, tuggin’ her even closer ‘till there’s no space between the three ‘a ‘em. 

“Never, sweetheart” Logan promises, turning his head and kissin’ Jean real nice and slow, pourin’ every bit ‘a love he has for her into it. They’re both breathless when Logan pulls back, ‘n Scott’s breathing real hard right into Logan’s ear. He’s hard, straining up ‘gainst his jeans ‘n he can feel Scott’s arousal ‘gainst his hip. 

Scott’s hand slides down to squeeze a fistful ‘a his ass, ‘n he grinds up his hard on into Logan’s hip and groans into his ear. “Fuckin’ hell,” Logan moans, shiverin’ again when Jean leans in and kisses his neck. “This real?” he asks, just to make sure, ‘cause if this isn’t...Logan’s survived a lotta shit, but this isn’t somethin’ he could come back from. 

“Yes, Logan,” Jean says into his ear at the same time as Scott grabs his dick and says, “This feel real?”

Logan half laughs half moans, ‘n he gives Scott another damn good kiss ‘fore he pulls back ‘n says, “Then why the hell aren’t we naked?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
